


Riptide

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loki Does What He Wants, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and you are really close friends, to the point you tell everything to the other, but the arrival of a new girl in school could twist everything and change your friendship, perhaps even destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea and I really like the idea and I'm hoping that written it is as cool as it is on my mind.  
> Smut perhaps will appear on later chapters, still thinking about it. 
> 
> And sorry if there's any mistake.

Autumn was already showing, the streets were covered by various orange scaled leafs and the wind was a little chilly. I wore a crimson sweater along with a cream shirt, dark jeans and brown boots and a black knit cap. “Hello (Y/n)! Going to school?” I heard the enthusiastic voice of one of my neighbors “Hello Mr. Jensen. I am on my way to school. ” I smiled seeing my old neighbor raking some leafs from his garden into a big pile of them. A wide and warm smile curled on the lips of the sympathetic man.  “Well I won’t let you get late then, give my greetings to your friend with the furry black dog on his head… Ehm ...”  “Loki?” I chuckled and ended his phrase since he always forgets his name “Yes, yes. The one with the messy hair, give him my greetings.” “I will” I looked down at my clock “It’s time for me to go, have a nice day!” “Same to you, dear” I started to walk and he kept on with his job with the leafs.

I opened my locker taking my things for the first period and leaving my backpack there. Once I closed I saw someone leaning on the lockers behind mine’s door. “Hello, (y/n)” It was the annoying of Matt, the popular asshole that almost every girl in school is in love with “What do you want, Matt?” I turned to him not trying to hide my annoyance towards him, my arms were crossed on my chest with the books I have taken a moment ago “I was wondering if” He begun to talk with a stupid seductive tone “You know, there’s a party at Amy’s house on Friday and I wanted you to come with me,” I raised an eyebrow for his sudden invitation. _Why would he even want to go out with me?_ “No, thanks” I said and passed him by just to be stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me back “Come on (y/n)” I made an expression on my face like if I was considering it “No” I said trying to get away again and being turned over again “Please?” Matt placed his hands on my upper arms covered by my crimson sweater lightly stroking them and I just let out a sigh “I’ll think about it” I said just so I could finally set free from him “Great, I’ll pick you at 8” He let go and walked through the hall. “Friday at 8, don’t forget it” He said walking backwards and Loki passed him by with his eyebrows raised.  “You’re going on a date with Matt?” An amused smile played on his lips. “No! I told him I’ll think about it. I really don’t know what got on him; he wants to go with me to Amy’s party.” He walked by my side on the hallway, he was wearing his favorite military black boots (that were rather worn by the usage) dark jeans, a green t-shirt with V-neck and a black sweater (Black and green, his favorite colours). “I think he just wants to get her jealous” _Oh so they did fought_ “And why would he invite me then?” “Because she invited me” He said in an uncaring tone and I stopped short “Wait, and you’re going?” “No.” I arched a brow asking him why with just my expression “I have better things to do than going to that mediocre party, besides she wears way too much makeup” I let out a little laugh with his addition. “Come on or we are going to be late” He smiled and we kept on walking to our first class “By the way, Mr. Jensen says hi, to you and your  black dog hat" I said pointing at his head.

Since today was Monday, we shared the first period. Physics was the first one and while Loki was a nerd on the subject I paid more attention, not because I failed the subject but I liked to catch some things so I won’t forget, but it was uneasy when Loki –who sits behind me- spent the whole class poking me with his pencil on the ribs knowing very well I am quite ticklish, and almost got us into detention. After the first period we didn't share any subject together so the only time I got to see him was in between classes and on lunchtime. 

"(Y/N)!" I turned around hearing my name. It was Thor, as always wearing a smile "Hi, Thor" The blond man approached me as I was heading my locker, to leave my books now that school was over. "Can you give Loki this?" He handed me some keys "He forgot them on the table. Mother said she would be out until late so there'll be no one on the house" I took them and saved them on my pocket "You're going out as well?" He lightly chuckled "I am, with that girl over there" He pointed someone behind me and I turned to see it was Amy, who was chatting with her group of plastic friends. _What a surprise._  "Alright, I'll give them to him"I smiled and he returned it back "Thank you (y/n), see you later" He said walking by my side straight to where Amy and her group of friends were.  I took my things and walked to the school entrance expecting to see Loki, leaning on the door frame waiting for me as he always did. "Ready?" He asked once he saw me "Yup." We walked at each other's side, he with one hand on his pocket and the other holding one backpack strap, and me with both hands on my sweater pockets wanting to keep my hands warm, and I felt a little bulge there, then remembered what it was. "Oh Thor told me your Mum won't be at home until late" I handed him the keys before I forgot about them and making him stay outside his house for my fault. 

After school Loki  usually accompanied me to my house, most of the time he stayed there almost all the evening since he didn't like much being on his house, which I don't judge him for. His mother was adorable and I liked her very much. She was the kindest woman I've ever met and Loki resembled her a lot. But in other hand, his father worked all day, and spent more time in the office than at home, he was too indifferent to Loki, so Loki decided to just avoid him while his brother was the prince of the house and his father's favorite. Some times I tried to convince him that it wasn't that way, that he loved them both but I changed my mind once I  witnessed one of their fights between the three men of the house. Fortunately his mother was around and calmed them down.

 

"Mum, are you home?" I called once I entered the house and Loki behind me. "Yes,  sweetheart" She emerged from the kitchen, her hair tied in a disheveled ponytail and the sleeves of her white dress shirt were rolled up, covered with flour on her clothes, hands and even on her face and with the phone on her ear "It is your sister" She handed me the phone, it had been long since I last talked to her, she was 28 years old, much older than me, she had graduated on a engineering career and was now living on Europe for her work. "Make your self comfortable, dear" She told Loki "I'll be back in a sec" She went to the kitchen and Loki took a seat on the couch. 

 

 _"How's my little sister doing?"_  

 _"I'm good, so how's Europe"_ I shifted to the couch were Loki was, sitting on the opposite side, putting my feet up and the tip of my fingers were against his tight. _  
_

_"Great! (Y/n) You should come with me sometime, it is wonderful here!"_

_"With you? I'll woke up in the middle of a fountain then"_ I joked and she laughed through the line

 _"Hey, guess who's here?"_ _  
_

_"Loki? I don't have to guess, sis.  You two are inseparable"_ I smiled handing the phone to Loki "Say hi"

 

My mother came back with two plates with pie and placed them on the small table in front of us. "I finally learned how to make your grandma's blueberry pie" She smiled proudly in front of us. I could hear Loki farewelling my sister, and handed it back to my mother so she could say goodbye. She went to hang the phone and stood in front of us with her non fading smile. "Go on, try it" Both Loki and me took our plate giving it a try and my mother waited patiently for out response. I smiled with my mouth still stuffed with pie "It is delicious mum!" "I agreed with her, it is wonderful,Mrs. (l/n)" Her smile widened and we could notice how pleased and proud she was of herself "I'm glad you liked it! There's more in the kitchen. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend in an hour" She rushed upstairs leaving us alone. My eyes followed her and once she was gone I spit the pie back into the plate "God, you really liked it?"  I said putting the plate away, she could do anything, even she could cook, wash the clothes, prepare a presentation for her work at the same time, but baking pies... When I looked at him he had just like me spit the pie to the plate "Of course not." We drank water to take out the bitter taste the pie had left, _how is even possible? blueberries are supposed to be sweet._

It was around 9:00 p.m when Loki left. We had done our homework and watched The Breakfast Club and Sherlock on Netflix. I was then left alone, since my mum was still on her work meetings. I stayed on the couch with a blanket watching T.V. After a long while, I went upstairs to change my clothes into the exquisite comfortableness of my pajamas and crawled under the blankets of my bed when I heard my phone beep. 

 

**I'm home, darling. Have sweet dreams tonight ;) -Loki**

 

A smile curled on my lips and I placed the phone near my chest. Loki had been my friend for so long, we met in 7th grade, when his family moved from Norway, I still remember how shy and quiet he was, and looked so adorable with his well combed black hair and always sitting on a corner reading some book.But since some time by now my love for him grew, and I couldn't help but to feel complete each time we were together. Exhausted, I fell asleep with a smile on my lips and the phone still on my chest. 

 


End file.
